1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to imaging systems.
2. Background Art
Conventional imaging systems vary depending upon the characteristics of the target and the desired image output. For example, camera imaging systems collect visible light reflected and/or emitted from a target and convert the light to an electronic signal using a photodetector. Some conventional imaging systems operate by illuminating a target with a light source and measuring properties of the illuminating light reflected back from the target. Among these are many conventional light detection and ranging systems (LIDAR), sometimes referred to as laser radar (LADAR) systems. Conventional LIDAR systems utilize various methods of receiving, converting, and processing reflected light to generate a desired image of the target. Interferometric techniques utilized in other imaging systems, like shearography, measure properties of imaged objects by observing surface vibrations and/or deformations.